To get him in 3 days !
by Satsume18
Summary: Special Fict for SasuNaru Day! xDD SasuNaru forever! Sasuke taruhan nih buat dapetin Naruto. Bisa menang nggak ya dia?


Okeh! Inilah Special Fic for SasuNaru Day!! xDD  
Kalo nanti ada yang nemu cewek berambut oranye, itu OC saia lho!! X) *dilempar sendal*

ENJOY!! X33

**To get him in 3 days! **

**Disclaimer :**Itu tuh yang punya!! *nunjuk Kishimoto-sensei*. Saia pinjem bentar ya! Cuma buat di otak atik aja kok! *ngibrit*

**Pairing/Chara : **SasuNaru (jelas!) + OC saia! XD (cuma nyelip bentar kok) *ditendang ke langit*

**Special thanks to : **Promoshot dan Rai-chan (yang uda bantu ngasi saia ide X3) dan para senior sekalian yang uda ngasi saran di fict saia yang sebelonnya! XD

**Summary : **Sasuke taruhan dengan Itachi kalau dia harus bisa mendapatkan Naruto dalam waktu tiga hari. Bisa nggak ya?

Pemuda berambut seperti pantat ayam berwarna hitam malam duduk di bawah pohon di taman belakang sekolahnya saat istirahat dengan dongkol. Walaupun anak-anak lain sudah berhamburan ke kantin, ke lapangan, mengobrol di sepanjang koridor sekolah, bermain dalam kelas, tapi dia memilih memisahkan diri dan duduk sendirian, tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Detik itu, pikirannya dan mata onyxnya yang senada dengan rambutnya hanya tertuju pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah menarik hatinya sejak dia masih SD dan sekarang sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Dia menutup mata sebentar untuk menikmati dan mencamkan tawa merdu bagai denting harpa yang keluar dari bibir pink lembut orang itu lekat-lekat agar selalu ada dalam ingatannya. Kemudian ia membuka mata dan menghela nafas panjang.

Hanya saja, seseorang ini bergender sama dengannya. '_Apa ini hal yang benar?'_batin pemuda itu. Tapi setelah terlintas pepatah yang membuatnya yakin ini hal yang benar, dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras, menepis semua pikiran negatif yang hanya akan menghambat pikirannya. '_Sasuke, __**cinta itu tidak mengenal gender, waktu, tempat dan jarak**__. Tenang saja, Sasuke…' _

Dia, seorang cowok blondie bermata sebiru langit dan punya 3 garis seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Sejak hari pertama Sasuke melihatnya, dia yakin bahwa saat itu dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Hari itu dimana anak cowok itu memberinya senyuman, senyum bak matahari yang tak akan pernah lepas dari ingatannya.

Satu hal lagi yang benar-benar menghambat otaknya dan dia benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Satu pertanyaan simpel tapi bahkan membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke kewalahan sekaligus pusing memikirkannya. Sekali lagi, bahkan seorang **UCHIHA **Sasuke **KEWALAHAN **dan **PUSING **memikirkannya. Sayangnya, dia tak kan pernah memperlihatkannya karna gengsi (UCHIHA, jgn lupa itu…)

Dan apakah pertanyaan itu?  
_**"Bagaimana cara mendapatkannya hanya dalam tiga hari?'"**_

Yup! Itulah pertanyaan yang sudah-keberapa-kali-nggak-tau berputar di kepalanya, memaksanya untuk memberikan jawaban.

Sebagai seorang Uchiha, dia tidak boleh bertindak sembarangan. Itu hanya akan mencoreng arang di namanya (Uchiha, ingat UCHIHA) dan membuat semua rencananya kacau balau. Yang ada nanti malah dia kena musibah. Sampai sekarang dia hanya sibuk memikirkan rencana itu sendiri.

'_Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mendapatkannya dalam tiga hari?' _batin Uchiha itu. Seminggu? Siapa yang memberi batasan waktu itu padanya? Coba kita lihat kejadian kemarin..

_**Flashback  
Uchiha Mansion, 21.46 pm, Sasuke's room**_

"_Otouto, kau belum tidur?" _

"_Hn"_

'_Aku ingin taruhan denganmu, untuk melihat siapa yang lebih pintar dalam mengambil hati" _

"_Taruhan? Taruhan konyol macam apa kali ini, aniki?"_

"_Sasuke, ini bukan taruhan konyol…"_

"_Hn"_

"_Kau pikir aku tak tau kalau kau menyukai bocah yang namanya Uzumaki Naruto itu kan?"_

"_Hn. Lalu? Aku bisa mendapatkannya tanpa bantuan darimu"_

"_Siapa yang mau membantumu? Aku akan mengajukan taruhan. Taruhannya, kau harus berhasil mendapatkannya dalam waktu tiga hari, kalau tidak dia akan kuambil…"_

_GLEK! _

…_..Crap….._

_**End of flashback**_

'_Aku harus bisa memenangkan taruhan ini! Enak saja dia mau main mengambilnya. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak SD! Aku tak akan membiarkannya diambil dariku begitu saja olehnya, yang bahkan tak tau apa-apa tentang Naruto, tanpa tindakan. Bisa saja kuanggap Itachi main-main. Tapi sepanjang hidupku, tak pernah sekalipun aku melihatnya main-main dalam taruhan...' _Batin pemuda itu sambil merenggut kesal. Anikinya itu benar-benar mencari gara-gara. Kalau saja taruhan ini bukan dengan kakaknya, dia pasti akan menghadapinya dengan lebih santai. Tak perlu sampai harus frustasi seperti ini.

Semua cara dipikirkan, bahkan presentase keberhasilannya pun ikut diperhitungkan. Dari yang kemungkinan berhasilnya kecil sampai yang paling besar. Semuanya tersusun baik dalam benaknya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk beraksi.

Yang perlu dia lakukan sekarang hanya penyelidikan. Menyelidiki semua tentang cowok itu, dari hal sepele sampai yang benar-benar penting. Bagaimanapun, dia harus bisa mendapatkannya. Statusnya saat ini mungkin membantu mepersingkat rencananya. Statusnya sebagai sahabat sang blondie memberinya kesempatan lebih untuk mengorek informasi sebanyak-banyak. Sekarang saja, sedikit banyak dia sudah tau hal-hal yang disukai orang yang ditaksirnya sejak kecil itu.

Sasuke terlalu serius dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai tidak mendengar bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

"Oi, Sasuke? Sasuke! Sasuke-teme!" panggil seseorang dengan keras.

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya, "Hah? A-ada apa?" tanggapnya canggung dan salah tingkah.

"Tidak biasanya kau melamun begitu. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi dari tadi tau!" Ternyata sang blondie yang memperingatkannya. Sasuke hanya mendengus sambil menggumam, "Dobe"

"Jangan memanggilku _dobe, _teme! Cepat masuk atau kau akan kena hukum! Kau kan tau seperti apa tabiat Ebisu sensei?" omel Naruto a.k.a si blondie sambil berkacak pinggang. Sasuke menghela nafas malas lalu berdiri dan mengikuti sahabatnya itu menuju kelas.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Selama di kelas, Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa konsen. Dipaksa konsen pun percuma saja. Pikirannya terpecah belah. Satu cabang untuk berusaha menerima pelajaran, satu cabang masih saja memikirkan pertanyaan yang dia lamunkan selama istirahat tadi, dan satu cabang lagi untuk memikirkan Naruto yang kini duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Otaknya bercabang tiga, mana bisa konsen? Sekarang dia hanya bisa melamun menatap buku tulisnya dan memainkan pulpen dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang dan dingin.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sasuke mendongak dan melihat gurunya yang berkacamata hitam berdiri di depannya sambil berkacak pinggang. Sekarang perhatian seluruh kelas tertuju padanya. Ada yang tertawa mengejek, ada yang bengong terkaget kaget mendapati seorang _perfectionist _seperti Sasuke melamun di tengah pelajaran, dan ada yang menatapnya tidak peduli.

"Uchiha Sasuke, sejak kapan kau suka melamun begini?" tanya guru itu sebal. Memang pelajarannya segitu membosankannya sampai seorang Uchiha Sasuke, yang nilainya sempurna dan tak pernah tidak menghiraukan penjelasan guru, melamun di tengah pelajarannya?

"Si-siapa yang melamun?" elak Sasuke panik dan itu adalah elakan terbodoh yang pernah dia lontarkan. Dia kemanakan otak jeniusnya? Segitu kalapnya sampai tak bisa memikirkan elakan yang lebih rasional. Sayangnya sang guru tercinta tau bahwa murid jenius ini berbohong.

"Siapa yang melamun katamu? Kalau begitu coba jelaskan ulang apa yang baru saja kujelaskan!" perintah sang guru gusar.

Mendengarnya Sasuke terdiam. Mana bisa dia menjelaskan balik kalau dari tadi dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan?

"Lain kali jangan melamun lagi.." kata Ebisu ketus sambil berjalan kembali menuju papan tulis dan melanjutkan seminarnya tentang pelajaran matematika yang sempat terhenti karena harus mengurusi sang Uchiha. "Jadi _alas__2__ + tinggi__2 __= sisimiring__2__. _Rumus ini sangat penting dalam theorema Pythagoras…"

Sasuke hanya meremas rambutnya dengan kesal dan mengerang pelan. Benar-benar. Hanya karena satu orang, dia sudah mendapat masalah dan tertangkap basah sedang melamun selama pelajaran.

"Hoi, teme. Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya Naruto prihatin. Tak biasanya dia melihat sahabatnya seperti ini. Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya dan meletakkannya di dahi Sasuke, untuk mengecek apakah pemuda bermata onyx itu sakit.

Sasuke terdiam dan membiarkan Naruto meletakkan tangannya di dahinya itu sebentar lalu menepisnya pelan, "Aku tidak apa-apa, dobe…."

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Tak biasanya kau melamun saat pelajaran. Kau kan biasanya yang paling serius memperhatikan pelajaran. Sekarang kau melamun dan bilang kalau kau tak apa-apa? Ada apa denganmu? Sikapmu aneh sekali akhir-akhir ini…" jelasnya panjang lebar sambil pura pura memperhatikan Ebisu sensei yang masih cuap-cuap di depan.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, '_Bahkan dia yang dobe pun menyadarinya…'_

Sepertinya Sasuke akan kesulitan selama beberapa hari….

Sepulang sekolah, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mentraktir sahabat blondienya itu di Ichiraku Ramen. Si kumis kucing itu tak pernah seharipun tak makan ramen dan tak mungkin menolak kalau ditraktir ramen. Apalagi olehnya. Terserah Naruto mau makan berapa mangkok, Sasuke pasti membayarnya. Jadi kali ini Sasuke akan mentraktirnya, hitung-hitung untuk menjamin tingginya presentase keberhasilan rencananya untuk mendapatkan si dobe itu.

"Oi dobe, mau makan ramen di Ichiraku tidak? Aku yang traktir…" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar sekolah dengan Naruto mengekor dibelakangnya.

Mendengarnya Naruto hanya mengangkat alis kebingungan, "Tadi kau melamun dan sekarang kau mau mentraktirku ramen? Kau benar-benar aneh, teme….." jawabnya sambil terkekeh kecil.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kusut. '_Apa segitu anehnya kah sikapku bahkan si dobe ini menyadarinya? Apa yang harus kulakukan?' _batin cowok penyandang nama Uchiha itu. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing, dipenuhi dengan sosok seorang Naruto yang berputar-putar bagai pusaran air. "Mau atau tidak?" tanyanya lagi singkat.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, "Kau yang meminta…" katanya sambil nyengir lebar dan berjalan dengan langkah berlari-lari kecil saking senangnya. '_Dasar anak kecil..' _

_**Attack one : treat him his favourite food  
Status : accomplished **_

'_Tinggal beberapa serangan lagi yang perlu dilancarkan….'_

*************************************************************************************

'_Sekarang apa lagi? Mengajaknya jalan-jalan? Tapi kemana?'_Sasuke termenung di atas kasurnya dengan handuk menggantung di lehernya dan air menetes dari rambutnya. Jelas saja, dia baru selesai mandi. Hari ini hari Sabtu, jadi ini akan jadi hari yang bagus untuk mengajak dobenya jalan-jalan. Lagipula, sepertinya Naruto menganggur kalau weekend. Kesempatan bagus.

'_Oke, berpirkir seperti seorang dobe….'_

Sasuke mengambil BB Boldnya dan menelpon sahabatnya itu.

"_Halo?" _terdengar suara kekanak-kanakan sebagai jawaban dari seberang sana

"Dobe, hari ini kau ada acara_?" _tanya Sasuke to-the-point, tak mau basa basi ataupun membuang waktu.

"_Hmmm, sepertinya tidak… Ada apa, teme?"_

"Datanglah ke taman bermain Haruyama, kutunggu kau di sana jam 10_"_ dan Sasuke langsung memutus pembicaraan. Dia tidak mau mendengar si dobe itu yang mungkin akan memberinya alasan-alasan konyol untuk menolak ajakannya atau basa basi ini itu. Dia tidak punya banyak waktu.

Sasuke melirik jam wekernya yang berada di atas laci kayu di samping tempat tidurnya,

_**09.15**_

Sepertinya dia hanya punya waktu sedikit untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya…

Apa kali ini rencananya?

:D:D:D:D

_**10 am, Haruyama Amusement Park**_

"Te-teme! Maaf aku telat!" seru seorang pemuda bermata sebiru langit sambil berlari ke arah seseorang yang tengah menunggunya sambil menyilangkan tangan dan bersandar pada Porsche slivernya. Kini ia butuh istirahat sebentar untuk mengatur nafas karena sudah berlari kencang tadi.

"Dobe" balas Sasuke singkat. _'Dasar dobe memang. Bisakah dia sekali saja tidak terlamba? Kebiasaan buruk...'_

Mendengar pujian indah yang keluar dari mulut dingin pemuda Uchiha itu, Naruto hanya bisa merenggut pelan dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

'_Benar benar manis…' _

"Jadi, kesambet apa kau sampai mengajakku ke sini?" tanya pemuda bermata sebiru langit itu.

"Ch. Memangnya tidak boleh sekali–sekali refreshing?" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju pintu gerbang dan menunjukkan tiket yang sudah dibelinya selama menunggui Naruto. Daripada mati bosan, lebih baik membeli tiket duluan kan? "Masih untung aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan, dobe" Sekali lagi, pemuda itu berkata dengan cuek dan dinginnya. Sang pemuda blondie yang tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sahabatnya itu hanya mengekor dari belakang dengan tatapan apa-yang-terjadi-dengannya.

Mereka masuk ke dalam taman bermain. Naruto sudah bergumam kagum saja sambil melihat-lihat ke arah permainan-permainan yang ada di dalam. Sasuke tau kalau Naruto sama sekali belum pernah masuk ke taman bermain ini. Yah, jujur saja, sebenarnya Sasuke juga belum pernah ke situ, mengingat dia itu sibuk dan tidak terlalu suka menghabiskan waktu seperti anak kecil di taman bermain. Tapi kali ini dia lakukan demi sahabatnya yang memiliki senyum seindah matahari dan telah membuat senyum tulus terukir di wajah pemuda berambut hitam ini untuk pertama kali. _'Benar-benar tepat untuk mengajaknya ke sini…'_batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil melihat wajah kagum Naruto yang memang belum pernah sekalipun ke taman bermain.

"Kau mau mulai dari yang mana dulu, dobe?"' tanya Sasuke sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku dan menatap Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum ke arah sahabatnya itu dan itu jelas membuat Sasuke salah tingkah, terlihat semburat merah melintas di kedua pipi pucatnya. "Gimana kalau kita mulai dari yang itu?" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah drop tower dan nyengir kuda dengan segala kepolosan dan sikap kekanak-kanakkannya itu. Batin Sasuke mencelos melihat betapa tingginya drop tower yang barusan ditunjuk oleh Naruto. '_Kenapa langsung mulai dari yang begini?'. _Kalau saja dia tidak terlahir menjadi seorang Uchiha yang selalu dingin dan tenang, pasti sekarang mulutnya sudah menganga lebar dan cengo dengan tatapan super bego juga takut melihat drop tower itu.

Menyadari tatapan aneh Sasuke, niat untuk menggoda pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu pun muncul, "Kenapa, teme? Takut?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya dan berlari menuju antrian drop tower tanpa menghiraukan Uchiha Death Glare™(XD) yang tertuju padanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke hanya membalas pelan walau Naruto tak mungkin mendengar karena sudah berlari menjauh dengan "Hn" kesayangannya dan mengikuti Naruto dengan enggan. Betapa dia tidak suka untuk melakukan hal seperti ini. Tapi apa boleh buat?

_**Attack two : bring him to his most wanted place  
Status : accomplished **_

XDXDXD

Mulai dari drop tower, jet coaster, flying coaster, haunted house, Tornado ( Nah lho, ada Tornado tuh! XD), Kora Kora. Dari yang bisa membuat jantung berhenti, badan berkeringat dingin dan mual, sampai yang untuk refreshing.

"Kau gila. Mau membuat jantungku berhenti ya? Mengajakku naik flying coaster 10 kali berturut-turut, drop tower 6 kali, Tornado 8 kali, Kora Kora 2 kali, dan jet coaster 12 kali "kata Sasuke sambil mengatur nafasnya. (Semaput dah lo! XD) Benar-benar tidak sehat untuk menaikki permainan seperti itu berturu-turut tanpa ada pelatihan pertahanan mental. Sekali lagi, kalau saja dia bukan seorang Uchiha, dari tadi dia pasti akan berteriak-teriak pada Naruto untuk berhenti. Dan hal yang tidak dipahaminya adalah, bagaimana seorang Naruto bisa membuat dirinya tak bisa menolak permintaan yang berasal dari pemuda berwaja imut itu dan rela untuk diseret menaikki permainan macam itu. Padahal, kalau orang lain yang memintanya pasti akan dia tolak mentah mentah dan dia tinggalkan tanpa perasaan sama sekali.

"Ayolah~ Sayangkan kalau kita tidak main seharian! Nikmatilah refreshing ini!" balas Naruto tersenyum polos sambil melihat peta area bermain yang kini berada dalam tangannya. Mata birunya mencari-cari permainan mana lagi yang harus dia ambil. '_Kau sebut ini refreshing? Naik yang seperti itu berturut turut kau sebut refreshing? Bisa- bisa aku tambah stress dan bisa jadi gila karenanya!' _batin Sasuke kesal karena dia sendiri sudah stress memikirkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Naruto dalam waktu seminggu. Dan benar, dia bisa jadi gila kalau ditambah permainan tadi. Tapi, saat melihat senyum yang tadi dilontarkan padanya itu, mau tak mau Sasuke pun luluh. Yah, asal bisa membuat dobenya itu senang, biarlah dia diseret untuk naik mainan-mainan itu berapa ratus kali juga.

"Ya, ya. Kau boleh bermain semaumu dan sepuasmu, tapi yang jelas sekarang kita harus membeli makanan. Gara-gara kau aku terlambat makan siang dan sekarang kepalaku pusing.." erang Sasuke kesal sambil memegangi kepalanya. Jelas saja, dia menaiki permainan seperti itu dengan keadaan perut kosong? Hanya orang bodoh dan nekat yang berani seperti itu. Malang bagi Sasuke, sahabat blondienya itulah yang masuk kriteria tadi.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Nggak usah kesel gitu, kan? Aku terlalu asyik bermain sampai lupa kalau perutku kosong. Ternyata malah kau yang mengeluh. Kalau gitu, aku yang traktir makan!" kata Naruto sambil melipat peta area bermain yang dipegannya itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Sasuke, bagaimanapun juga, yang mengajak Naruto ke taman bermain tak bisa terima kalau Naruto yang mentraktirnya makan. "Tidak usah. Khusus hari ini, semua aku yang traktir" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan mencari tempat makan yang enak. '_Hm, sepertinya spagheti enak..'_

Naruto tercengang dengan tatapan tak percaya pada sang Uchiha. "Kau ini. Mengajakku ke taman bermain dan membayar semuanya? Kau ini senang menghambur-hamburkan uang ya?" kata Naruto kesal. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang kaya, jadi wajar saja kalau menghambur-hamburkan uang. Tapi tetap saja Naruto tak terima.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Sasuke sama sekali tak membalikkan badan ke arah Naruto dan sepertinya dia tak menghiraukan perkataan pemuda berkulit tan itu. Matanya masih saja mencari tempat makan yang enak sedangkan perutnya memohon untuk diisi.

"Ch. Terserahmu" kata Naruto sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya dan membuang muka, kesal.

"Kau mau apa?" ulang pemuda berambut hitam itu. Naruto memutar bola matanya yang biru dengan sebal dan menunjuk asal sebuah restoran, "Kalau kau mau…"

Tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke, Naruto berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran. Sasuke hanya mengikuti dari belakang dan tersenyum kecil. Lalu mereka duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja yang terletak disebelah jendela restoran itu.

'Silahkan, mau pesan apa?' sapa seorang pelayan dengan ramah.

'Spagheti dan…" coca cola dingin. Omongan Sasuke terpotong. Dia mendengar suara sang pelayan yang bisa dibilang cukup kekanakan namun merdu dan tidak menyebalkan untuk didengar. Tidak seperti suara gadis-gadis di SMAnya yang selalu meneriakkan namanya dengan suara cempreng yang memekkan telinga. Sasuke mendongak dan melihat seorang gadis pelayan berambut oranye sebahu, berkuncir kiri, memakai choker bell, berkulit putih, berwajah oriental imut kekanakan, pipi chubby dan matanya yang sewarna dengan mata Naruto, sedang tersenyum padanya. Gadis itu bisa dibilang masuk katagori 'manis' bagi Sasuke. Lagipula, gadis itu memang cantik dan ukuran badannya yang proporsional untuk ukuran cewek seumurannya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyeringai jahil dan niatnya untuk mengusili Naruto muncul. Juga untuk memastikan reaksi Naruto dan itu akan sangat membantu untuk menjawab apakah rencananya nanti bisa berhasil atau tidak. Lalu Sasuke melirik nametag yang dipakai gadis itu,

_Sakurako Shiina_

"Dan?" tanya gadis itu pada Sasuke sambil mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Dan segelas cocal cola yang dingin di hari yang panas ini, Sakurako-chan yang manis" ulang Sasuke sambil tersenyum menggoda pada gadis pelayan itu. Senyum pemuda tampan itu sukses membuat semburat merah melintas di pipi chubby gadis itu. Naruto menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Sepanjang hidupnya, dia sama sekali belum pernah mendengar Sasuke memanggil seorang gadispun dengan nada akrab. Apalagi menambahkan embel-embel 'chan' di belakang nama dan memuji gadis itu 'manis'. Benar benar aneh. Dan sekarang pernyataan Naruto terbantahkan karena Sasuke melakukan semua yang dia sebut tadi pada seorang gadis asing? Dirasuki apa sahabatnya yang satu ini? Naruto benar benar tak habis pikir, apakah dunianya sudah terbalik sekarang? Dari ekor matanya, Sasuke melihat Naruto mendengus pelan dan memandang sebal pada pelayan itu yang otomatis membuat hati Sasuke melonjak senang.

"Ba-baiklah. Lalu anda?" tanya gadis itu sambil menoleh pada pemuda pirang di depan Sasuke. Masih gugup karena baru saja dilontari senyuman menggoda dari Sasuke dan semburat merah dipipi putihnya sama sekali belum hilang.

"Pizza Cheese Deluxe ukuran medium dan segelas milkshake coklat dingin" jawab Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kesal dalam suaranya dan menggantinya dengan senyuman –yang jelas terlihat terpaksa-. Wajah kesal yang menambah keimutan Naruto dimatanya itu membuat Sasuke semakin ingin mengusilinya.

'Mohon ditunggu" jawab sang pelayan sambil tersenyum dan beranjak pergi. Sedangkan Sasuke tertawa senang dalam hati melihat reaksi Naruto saat melihat dirinya menggoda pelayan tadi, '_Yeah! Sukses besar!!!' _batin pemuda berambut hitam ini senang.

Setelah pesanan datang, kedua pemuda itu makan dalam diam. Tak ada satu katapun lepas dari mulut mereka. Bukan karena bertengkar. Hanya saja, Naruto masih kesal tentang perlakuan Sasuke pada pelayan tadi. Sedangkan Sasuke, masih sibuk menyusun rencana selanjutnya…

_**Attack three : take him for lunch and make him jealous  
Status : accomplished **_

"_Final step dan selesai sudah semuanya" _

X3X3X3

Di kasir, Sasuke membayar semua makanannya dengan Naruto. Dia maklum melihat Naruto sanggup menghabiskan pizza medium itu sendiri tanpa membaginya sama sekali karena berhasil dibuat kesal olehnya. Kalau pemuda berkulit tan itu saja sanggup menghabiskan 8 porsi ramen, kenapa tidak mungkin menghabiskan pizza medium sendirian? Pemuda penyandang nama Uchiha itu tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto yang masih saja merenggut pelan lalu menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dengan kesal di sebelahnya.

Ide iseng muncul lagi di otak Sasuke. Dia mencari-cari pelayang berambut oranye itu. Saat gadis itu lewat didepannya, dengan sigap dia menggenggam pergelangan tangan sang pelayan, "Sakurako-chan, apa kau ada acara nanti malam? Bagaimana kalau kita kencan?" goda Sasuke pada sang pelayan yang jelas kaget mendengar ajakannya yang begitu mendadak. Reaksi yang sama juga ditunjukkan oleh Naruto. '_Okeh, Sasuke benar benar sudah gila'_ mungkin itu yang dipikirkannya sekarang.

Sebelum sang pelayan sempat menjawab, Naruto memutar bola matanya yang sebiru langit dengan kesal dan keluar meninggalkan Sasuke. Melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, Sasuke tambah senang. Dengan segera, dia menjelaskan maksud sebenarnya pada sang pelayan agar tidak salah paham, "Maaf, tapi aku hanya bercanda mengajakmu dan aku hanya ingin menggodanya".

Sakurako yang sebenarnya sedikit kecewa karena semuanya adalah bohong, tetap tersenyum dan menjawab, "Aku sudah tau maksudmu dan dia kelihatan benar benar kesal. Lebih baik kau segera menyusulnya sebelum dia marah". Siapa yang tidak kecewa ketika diajak kencan oleh seorang pemuda tampan dan ternyata itu bohong? Setelah berterima kasih pada gadis pelayan itu, Sasuke keluar dan segera mengejar Naruto.

Ketika berhasil mengejar sang pujaan hati, Sasuke melihat ke arah mesin jepitan boneka dan tersenyum kecil, "Dobe, aku mau pergi sebentar. Tunggu di sini dan jangan ke mana-mana!" Dan dengan itu sang Uchiha berlari, meninggalkan sahabatnya yang masih saja kesal dan sekarang bingung.

'_Apa lagi sekarang?' _

Lalu Sasuke datang dengan sebuah benda super imut di tangannya. Naruto menyipitkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas. Dan ternyata yang ada di genggaman Sasuke adalah…. Sebuah teddy coklat muda berpita merah di telingannya dan super imut.

"Tuh. Tadi aku main di mesin jepit boneka dan aku sengaja mengambilkan ini untukmu. Kau suka kan yang beginian?" kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan boneka itu tepat di depan wajah pemilik mata sebiru langit di depannya. Naruto mengambil boneka itu dan memeluknya dengan wajah kesenangan seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja diberikan boneka oleh kakaknya *dirasengan* "Bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Apa yang aku tidak tau, dobe?" jawabnya cuek sambil berjalan. Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal dan berjalan mengikuti sang pemilik mata onyx.

####

"Dobe, kau marah?" tanya Sasuke pada pemuda di depannya itu. Sekarang sudah malam dan mereka sedang berada dalam Bianglala, penutup sebelum mereka mengakhiri hari di taman bermain ini.

"Cih, siapa yang marah, teme?" elak Naruto sambil membuang muka dari sang Uchiha. Sasuke terkekeh dan kembali menggoda si pirang, "Mukamu itu menunjukkan kau marah…". "Buat apa aku marah padamu?" elak si pirang lagi. "Kau cemburu" tambah Sasuke yang sukses membuat wajah si pemuda blondie itu memerah, "Si-siapa yang cemburu teme?!" pekiknya salah tingkah. Tak sadarkah si blondie ini bahwa tingkahnya hanya akan membuat senyum merekah makin lebar di wajah sang Uchiha? Sepertinya tidak…

"Kalau kau tidak cemburu, kenapa kau merajuk dari tadi dobe?" goda Sasuke sambil memaku matanya pada sosok pemuda manis yang duduk sambil merajuk tanpa henti. "Aku tidak merajuk teme" balasnya sambil membuang muka ke arah jendela, berusaha mengabaikan Sasuke dengan melihat pemandangan taman bermain yang dilihat dari atas. Benar benar indah. Bulan bersinar terang dan indah menghiasi malam, lampu berkelap kelip warna warni di bawah. Pemandangan yang sangat bagus.

Sasuke menghela nafas, kadang Naruto yang sedang kesal bisa membuatnya ikutan kesal. Tapi sekarang dia harus sekuat tenaga menahan diri karena ini menyangkut perasaannya, nasibnya, masa depannya, dan taruhannya dengan Itachi.

DAR! DAR! DAR!!!

Tiba tiba terdengar suara ledakan. Kedua pemuda itu mendongak ke arah jendela dan melihat ledakan warna warni menghiasi langit. "Kembang api!!" teriak Naruto senang sambil memandang takjub. Sasuke terdiam. Manakah yang lebih indah, kembang api atau pemuda di depannya itu.

'_Sekarang saat yang tepat' _

"A-" kedua pemuda itu membuka mulut dalam waktu yang bersamaan. "Kau dulu" kata Sasuke. Naruto menghela nafas dan berkata, "Pertama, ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, kerasukan ya? Kedua, kau melamun di kelas kemarin. Ketiga, kau juga mentratirku ramen kemarin. Keempat, kau mengajakku ke taman bermain. Kelima, kau membayar semua yang kumakan tadi. Keenam, apa isi kotak besar itu?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi dan menunjuk pada sebuah kotak biru besar berhiaskan pita merah di samping kaki Sasuke. Kotak besar?

_**Flashback **_

"_Kau ini-" _

"_?" _

"_Tunggu sebentar, aku mau membeli sesuatu" _

"_??" _

_Beberapa menit kemudian…_

"_Ayo dobe" _

"_Kotak? Sebesar itu???" _

_**End of Flashback **_

Ya, setelah dari restoran itu Sasuke pergi ke toko souvenir untuk membeli sesuatu yang sekarang berada di dalam kotak coklat besar itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab semua pertanyaan Naruto. "Pertanyaanmu yang pertama dan keenam, kujawab nanti. Pertanyaan yang kedua sampai kelima, aku hanya mau dan selengkapnya juga akan kujawab nanti"

Sebelum Naruto menyuarakan protesnya, dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah di bibirnya. Mata birunya membelalak menyadari kenyataan bahwa Sasuke menciumnya. Tapi itu bukan ciuman biasa, itu ciuman lembut dan penuh sayang yang diberikan hanya untuk orang yang dicintai. Naruto berusaha meronta, tapi kedua tangannya digenggam erat oleh Sasuke, membuatnya tak bisa melawan. Tak tau apa yang menyihirnya, kedua mata biru itu tertutup dan bibirnya membalas ciuman yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Jantung mereka berdua berdetak tak karuan.

DAR! DAR! DAR!

Suara kembang api terdengar dan itu jadi yang terakhir. Bersamaan dengan bunyi terakhir kembang api Sasuke menjauhkan diri. Dan dia berhasil mencium Naruto dengan latar belakang kembang api di dalam bianglala, sungguh romantis.

Setelah sadar akan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Bisa dia rasakan wajahnya memanas dan berubah menjadi merah padam '_A-apa yang barusan?!' _

Sasuke tersenyum tulus dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Mungkin kau tak menyadarinya tapi perasaan ini sudah kupendam sejak SD. Sejak pertama kali kau memberikan senyummu untukku" ucapnya tulus, benar-benar tulus. Mata birunya itu lagi-lagi membelalak. Terkejut karena kali ini Sasuke memanggil namanya dan menyatakan perasaannya. "Jadi ini alasannya kau mengajakku kesini?" tanya Naruto masih terkejut. Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "Dan apa jawabanmu?". Tak pernah dia segugup ini sebelumnya. Tak pernah dibayangkannya kalau menyatakan perasaan lebih gugup daripada ketika mendapat nilai jelek saat ulangan.

Naruto terdiam. Walaupun cahayanya remang-remang, Sasuke dengan jelas melihat air mata mengumpul di mata pemuda pirang itu. Ketika ingin bertanya, Sasuke malah balik terkejut saat Naruto menubruknya dan memeluk erat dirinya. Dengan canggung Sasuke balas memeluk. Terdengar isak tangis pelan yang berasal dari pemuda yang memeluknya itu dan hal itu membuat Sasuke benar-benar panik. "Do-dobe? Kau kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang, Sasuke?" kata Naruto di sela isak tangisnya. Sasuke cukup terkejut karena kali ini dia tidak dipanggil 'teme' seperti biasanya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti. "Tak tahukah kau aku sudah mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu?" pernyataan Naruto kali ini membuat Sasuke terbelalak dan semburat merah muncul di pipi pucatnya.

Naruto menjauhkan diri dan sekarang air mata itu mengalir jatuh dari matanya. Sayang itu bukan air mata kesedihan atau penderitaan, melainkan air mata bahagia. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum tulus pada pemuda satunya lagi, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke"

Sasuke tersenyum lega dan meletakkan dahinya di dahi Naruto, dengan kedua tangannya dia mengusap air mata yang mengalir ke pipi bergaris seperti kumis kucing itu. Mereka berdua tertawa kecil penuh kebahagiaan. Siapa yang tidak bahagia bila perasaannya terbalaskan?

Setelah selesai tertawa, Naruto menagih Sasuke tentang pertanyaanya, "Kau tidak lupa 'kan pada pertanyaanku?" Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Pertanyaan pertama, sikapku aneh karena aku bingung sendiri dengan perasaanku. Kedua, aku melamun memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkanmu dan juga memikirkanmu. Ketiga, aku senang melihat wajahmu yang selalu tersenyum saat makan ramen. Keempat, aku tau kau suka hal seperti ini jadi aku mengajakmu dan kau juga belum pernah kesini 'kan? Kelima, aku memang khusus mentratirmu hari ini. Keenam…" Sasuke tersenyum jahil sambil melihat ke arah kotak itu, "Kau baru boleh membukanya setelah aku mengijinkanmu"

Setelah puas pertanyaannya terjawab, Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Tapi… "Tunggu dulu. 'Cara untuk mendapatkanku'?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat alis. Sasukepun memutuskan untuk jujur, "Naruto, Itachi tau bahwa aku menyukaimu dan dia mengajukan taruhan padaku. Aku harus berhasil mendapatkanmu dalam waktu tiga hari dan kalau aku kalah, dia yang akan mengambilmu"

Naruto terdiam bingung sekaligus senang dan dia memeluk Sasuke lagi, "Beruntung kau berhasil mendapatkanku sekarang, dalam waktu dua hari. Kalau tidak, aku tidak tau harus apa karena Itachi yang mendapatkanku…" Sasuke tersenyum lagi dan menjawab, "Aku yang sudah menyukaimu sejak SD tak akan menyerah begitu saja, dobe. Aku rela melakukan apapun demi mendapatkanmu. Walaupun itu artinya aku harus tertangkap melamun di tengah pelajaran". Mendengar pengakuan Sasuke dan dia kembali dikatai 'dobe', Naruto hanya mendengus kecil sebelum akhirnya tertawa.

Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke penuh harap dan Sasuke tau artinya, "Kau boleh membukanya…" Balas nyengir, Naruto mengambil kotak itu, membukanya hati-hati dan mengambil isinya. Matanya menatap tak percaya dan senang setengah mati sambil mengangkat benda itu, "Boneka rubah? Bagaimana kau tau?" "Aku tau segala sesuatu tentangmu, dobe" jawab Sasuke enteng sambil meletakkan dagunya di atas tangannya. Naruto memeluk boneka itu dengan gemas, "Terima kasih, teme. Terima kasih atas semuanya!" seru Naruto senang. Sasuke tersenyum kecil karena dia kembali dipanggil 'teme', lalu meletakkan wajahnya di rambut pirang itu, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma jeruk yang menjadi khas Naruto.

_**Attack four : buy him his most wanted thing  
Status : accomplished **_

=3=3=3=3

"Jadi, kita pulang?" tanya Sasuke setelah mereka turun dari bianglala. Naruto balas nyengir sambil masih memeluk bonekanya. Sambil bergandengan tangan, kedua pemuda yang berbahagia itu berjalan menuju parkiran. Terdengarlah deru mesin Porche silver Sasuke yang siap mengantar sang kekasih pulang ke rumah dengan selamat.

_**Final Attack : confess to him  
Status : accomplished**_

"Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Aku masih tidak terima perlakuanmu di restoran tadi…"

"Hn?"

"Godaanmu itu lho…"

"Aku hanya mau membuatmu cemburu…" * _smirk* _

"Ya ya, dan kau berhasil dengan sangat sukses" _*pout*_

"Hn…" *_giggles* _

~Owari~

OMG!!! \(TT0TT)/ Hontou gomenasai! Adegan SasuNarunya nggak sreg sama sekali… *jedot2in pala ke leptop*

Ini saia bener-bener pusing nulisnya!! Dx Uda nggak punya ide, malah saia paksa tangan ini untuk terus menulis! xDD Dan seperti inilah akhirnya, sebuah fict yang sudah diacak sana-sini seenaknya tanpa mengindahkan hukum berbahasa yang ada!! X33 Demi SasuNaru Day yang baru saia ikutin kali ini, saia rela berkutat di depan leptop 3 hari full!! (malah sempet begadang lagi! X) *dikejar pake sapu*) XDD

Buat semua readers dan pecinta SasuNaru, saia ucapkan :

"HAPPY SASUNARU DAY!!!" X))

Jadi inilah fict yang sudah saia buat sebaik mungkin demi SasuNaru Day. Maaf ya kalau ada miss typo atau bahasa yang aneh dan sedikit tidak nyambung sehingga membuat fict yang gaje ini menjadi semakin gaje… TT3TT m(_ _)m

**Sasuke : **Lo kalah baka aniki!! Muahahahahaha!

**Itachi : **Aih, masa gw kalah dari baka otoutou? TTATT

**Sasuke : **Lo nggak mungkin bisa ngambil Naru dari gw!! *ndekep Naru biar nggak diambil* Jadi, mana hadiah gw?

**Itachi : **Hadiah apa? Gw g janjiin hadiah buat loe! ."

**Sasuke : **Karna lo nggak janjiin, gw yang minta! Kasih gw MP4 lo dan lo harus layanin gw slama 2 hari penuh!

**Itachi : **O.o" WHUATH?!

**Naruto : **Itachi-nii-san! Boleh nggak Naru request hadiah buat teme?

**Itachi : **Ya ya, silahkan Naru… (jangan yang susah-susah duonk!! ")

**Naruto : **Cuma minta ijin buat nginep di rumah teme kok!

**Sasuke : **O.o YAY~! *glomp*

**Itachi : **Ya ya ya…Kau boleh nginep selama yang lo mau…. TT TT *hiks*

**Sasuke : **Daripada lo ngeluh mulu, mendingan minta ripyu sana! *ini sebenernya kakak ade yg mana? Kok ade galak amat ya? Kesian kakaknya ditindas mulu –ngacir sebelom dimangekyou Itachi*

Sankyuu buat yang uda mau baca dan Ripyu Ripyu!! xDD *loncat-loncat g jls*


End file.
